Japan and HK's guide on how to not be a weaboo!
by ArtisticIce
Summary: Yes, there are very many weaboos out there. But some people wonder, How exactly are you supposed to NOT be one? Read this guide made by Japan on the wonders about being a GOOD anime fan. Please, take this very seriously. That's all I ask of you. :)
1. How to not use Japanese randomly!

_A/N: Yep. But..before you ask….No, I am not Japanese. I'm just a Chinese Hetalia fan with a very extensive knowledge on Japanese terms. So stfu. You are welcome to flame, review, and suggest what lessons should come next. I know that Japan may seem OCC, so I'm very sorry if he happens to be. So…shall we start?_

_**EDIT: Added info about the Japanese keyboard. Suggested by cross-over-lover232**  
_

* * *

**Japan and Hong Kong's guide onto not being a weaboo!**

Hello everyone. How are you? I am Honda Kiku, the personification of Japan. *Bows.* Today, I am here to teach you all on a common subject.

Weaboos.

Yes, you see them everywhere in every fandom. You may be one, actually. Here's one thing.

_They are as annoying as hell._

And yes, Hong Kong is here. Because he has some knowledge on this, also. He and I will take turns on teaching these lessons. If you have a problem with him or me, I will try my best to take care of it. Thank you for reading.

First off, I have the very first topic. Which is, of course….

* * *

**Using Japanese Words in common daily life use.**

Today, I'll be teaching this lesson all by myself.

Basically, I know that many of you tend to use Romanized Japanese words in your sentences. For example, on a common Vocaloid Video.

Such as…..maybe..Kagamine Len, I suppose.

Like on his song, "Super hero."

Someone is most likely to post something like this:

"_SUGOI! Len is sooooo Kawaii in this video! :3"_

That is an example of weaboo characteristics. And if you don't understand some of the words, I will translate.

Sugoi-Means 'Wow!' or 'Cool!' In Japanese.

Kawaii- Means 'cute' in Japanese.

A more mature comment, that doesn't involve any weaboo characteristics would be like this:

_"Hm…This is a very good song. It has a deep meaning about these super heroes. I think Nem did a very good job on this song! :D"_

Basically, just don't use Japanese words in the fandom. Or in real life, actually.

It ticks people off. And you don't want that to happen, do you?

* * *

**How to decode the Japanese Words.**

I know the words the most of the weaboos use. It's most likely words like these:

Kawaii- Meaning "cute."

Sugoi!- Meaning "Wow!"

Arigatou- Meaning "Thank you."

Konnichiwa- Meaning "Hello."

Gomen- Meaning "Sorry."

Gomennasai- Meaning "I'm sorry."

Sayonara- Meaning "Goodbye" in a semi-formal way.

Ja Ne- Meaning "Goodbye" in a friendly/informal matter.

* * *

But, this doesn't mean that you can't say these words. You can say them to me as much as you like. I won't mind.

Basically. The main thing is to only use Japanese in a sentence full of Japanese only.

And do it in my characterized style. In Kanji, or any other style is preferable.

Just not Romaji. Then, you will get excused of being a weaboo. And you probably don't want that to happen.

On second thought, maybe you could use romaji. It would be very useful to use if you don't have a Japanese keyboard-

* * *

Wait...speaking of keyboards, I'll tell you how you can add a Japanese option to your languages. :) Firstly, if you have Windows 7..which I'm assuming that most of you have, if not. Please tell me, and I'll add the solutions for other versions.

Step one: Push the windows button on the bottom of your screen. You know, the one with the Microsoft sign on it. (I am currently using America-san's computer for this, by the way.)

Then, type 'Keyboard Language' in the search bar.

Click the first one under Control Panel, A.K.A...click the one saying, 'Change keyboards or any other input methods.'

When you click on it, you would see a screen for it, click on the button that says, 'Change keyboard.' Then a new screen would pop up, on there click add. You can add any language you would like. But in this case, you would need to look for Japanese. Once you have done that, you click on the plus sign next to it, check the Japanese box...and...push 'OK.'

There, now it will work. :)

And you can type things just like this: ありがと。Hope you have fun with it. :)

* * *

And, if you do use my language….Be sure to know all of it. Because, there maybe someone that understands the Japanese, but if it's incorrect….They'll probably get offended by you…

And that's not good at all….

Well, I think that wraps it up for this lesson.

* * *

But, you can suggest any type of Lesson you want next.

Hong Kong will talk about Youtube, or you can suggest any other topic for him.

Thank you for reading; I hope you got educated by this. *Bows.*

Goodbye for now, Have a good day.

**Feel free to suggest anyway how I can improve this guide, suggest anything you want to learn. And hopefully you are learning from this. **

And our Lesson is dismissed.

* * *

_A/N: I love having a concept like this. So, tell me what you think of it. I'm open to any suggestions. ANY._

_Just don't go weaboo on me just to troll me. Cuz then I'll just troll ya back. Since I'm an awesome American._

_Tell me if any information is inaccurate, bad, or mistranslated. Tell me on the Japanese Words…I only have little knowledge on the language of Japan itself. Very sorry._


	2. All about Youtube!

_A/N: Thank you all for your critique and support. *Bows.*_

…_And America, you totally didn't help at all. Take these lessons in consideration, would you?_

_God, I sound like England. Anyways, let's cut to the chase. HONG KONG ON YOUTUBE, HERE WE COMEEEEEE!~_

_Oh, and yeah...I edited the last chapter. Added some info on the Japanese Keyboard._

_**Warning: Some cursing and some….sexual references. Yeah. I'll just raise this to K plus…..**_

_**Edit: Corrected Desu. Thank you for telling me about the real meaning. xD**_

* * *

**Japan and Hong Kong's guide on not being a weaboo!**

Ah, Hello. I'm Hong Kong, the city…like, yeah.

Well, I just know Japanese stuff. Like, Because I can. And it ticks off Teacher…so…why not?

Well, I should stop…..First of all, we are talking about youtube.

Yes….we are talking about Nico Nico Douga first.

* * *

**Nico Nico Douga**

Yes, as everyone knows…(At least, I hope they know.) This is basically Japan's version of our beloved YouTube. Even Nico Nico Douga users still go on YouTube, but really….that's not the main point.

Like, basically…..

You would have to have an account to like, view any videos on this website. It is truly…er…..different from YouTube.

That way, I think it makes the view count fairer.

Basically, Nico Nico is mainly big on Vocaloid. It is the origin of all Vocaloid videos, in fact. Like, most of the Vocaloid (Japanese) songs are posted on here first. Then they are re-printed on YouTube with or without the producer's permission.

And sometimes, a lot of the desperate anime fans that like, doesn't know any shit about Japanese….

Well, they make an account.

With a guide, of course. Found on the Vocaloid Fan club on DeviantART.

Ah, speaking of DeviantART….-

No wait, I'll get onto that in another lesson.

Yes, so maybe like….20% of the users on Nico Nico Douga are some American Anime Fans or…weaboos…..

And sometimes, they even comment. In English. Likewise, that isn't very smart. Yeah.

I think that's all I really have on Nico Nico Douga-

Ohwait…..

Basically, if you want to get some of the MP3's. I'll tell you a cheap way how….

Shh, don't tell anyone this, but…you can use a thing called "Nico Sound." That's where I mostly get my music.

…What? I forgot to tell you that I had an account on there?

Well, I don't care.

Like, we must move on!

* * *

**YouTube**

Mhmm. Yes, YouTube. Most of you should be familiar with this. So this section should like, be pretty short.

It has a comment system for those with accounts…blahblahblah…

Honestly, I like, don't really care if you don't know about YouTube or not.

Just go look it up yourself if you are like, really that desperate.

I'm ending this section…Now onto some sub-sections.

* * *

**-[1]Shipping Wars**

Ah yes, on every single Hetalia Video, you must've seen a shipping war once or twice. To be honest, it like, ticks me off.

Especially when you are talking about me with Korea and Iceland. -_-

Mostly, I honestly get ticked off at those UsUk and FrUK shipping wars.

IF YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING ABOUT THAT, I THINK THOSE THREE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE A GODDAMN THREESOME.

*Cough* Like, excuse me. I /kinda/ apologize for my rude behavior.

If you want to ship something, you go ship it. But if someone else ships something else that's contradicting your pairing, don't go up and start a fight about it. Respect your fellow Hetalia fan's opinion.

Because, honestly….I don't give a shit about you yaoi fangirls. I just don't like you pairing me up-

Well, anyways.

Er…and not to mention that sometimes I would love to comment on there as well and be like, "SHUT THE HELL UP." But of course, I can't. Because I'm totally nice like that.

Like, seriously. I am.

* * *

**-[2] Roleplayers**

Oh yes, I like, know of these roleplayers. They can be pretty annoying, but sometimes they are hilarious.

Like for instance, I hate the ones that suggest pairings. You shouldn't do that as a roleplayer. You have to keep the character's real emotions and personality in mind. I actually saw a Spain roleplayer be all like, "of corse i luv lovi!~" Hey, Hey…not pointing you out, but it's super fucking annoying. Not to mention that she/he has like, bad grammar.

*Sigh.* If you are a YouTube roleplayer, please kindly shut the fuck up about your pairings and just comment on the videos like the real characters would do.

Thank you for like, listening.

* * *

**-[3] Trolls**

Pssh. No, not the trolls that Norway sees all of the time. I mean like, the internet trolls. Like…Akita Neru, a fanmade Vocaloid. Yeah.

Basically, don't FEED the goddamn trolls. They feed on your anger. And besides, if someone wasn't trying to troll…..don't hate on their opinion.

Because it's THEIR opinion, not yours.

A troll actually might have a great argument up on how stupid you are. And say like, some super immature thing like Korea would. And be all like, "go fuck a girl, you goddamn homo." It's pretty offending to some, but…just ignore them. They don't know anything. That and they are stupid.

Some people were even paid to troll a lot of people on YouTube. It's stupid, but…eh…

Like, remember…Don't feed the goddamn trolls.

I think that should be my new catchphra- No…it sounds stupid. Like, whatever.

* * *

Oh, and if you want to know more Japanese Words….I'll give you some more. Just don't use these words daily, okay? Just in case you need to understand some weaboos.

**Japanese(Romaji) to English**

Nani- It means "What?" in Japanese.

Yamete- I think it means "Stop it!"

Desu- It doesn't really have a real meaning, but it is used frequently at the end of a question. It is very formal, and it has the same formal level as "Masu." It isn't used casually as much. For example it would be, "Gomennasai desu ka?"

Maji- It means 'Seriously.'

Nee- The equivalent to like, "Hey" it is probably used when someone is addressing another in an informal fashion.

Onii-chan- This means "Big Brother" in a slightly less formal way. It is usually used to address an older brother, or anyone that you look up to.

Baka- Means idiot, or stupid. Probably made famous by Miku's song, "Triple Baka." Another possibility is probably, "Baka and Test." It's an anime. Okay?

….Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, that ends my Japanese lesson.

If I made any mistakes in Japanese, tell me. Because I totally suck at it.

Hehehehe.

Oh, and like, next….Japan is going to tell everyone about the Art Sites. Fun, pure fun.~

Well I hope you like, enjoyed it. :D

* * *

_A/N: No seriously, I suck at Japanese. Tell me if I made any mistakes._

_Review replies:_

_PG12- I bet he is proud of you! GOOD JOB, BRO. (Your welcome! I bet that I taught you more. Aww yeah. I'm awesome.)_


	3. Art Sites! DeviantART!

_A/N: The only reason I'm updating today, and not a few weeks before..well..because…I'm a lazyass. The reason I'm updating now? My friend read it, and forced me too. -_- Thanks for the criticism and your support. I appreciate it! :3_

_**And, I have edited the last chapter slightly. It's not big of a deal, but I have put a bit more emphasis on Desu. Thank you for reading.~**_

* * *

**Japan and HK's Guide on how to not be a weaboo.**

Er…O-Oh, H-Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Fine? I hope so, at least.

Today, we are talking about Art Sites. Yes, of course DeviantART, which is the most common art site right now.

I will also talk about some photo sites, such as Zero-chan, Photobucket, and so on.

Shall we start?

* * *

**DeviantART**

Ah, yes….DeviantART. It's the biggest Art Community that I know of, so far. It is world-wide international. It is run by a nice staff that continues to make updates.

On DeviantART, there are very many features on there. There are Groups, friends, a Comment System, Critique, and Membership.

There are many features on DeviantART, so I may have to make a whole lot of subsections.

**-[1] Submissions**

Basically, if you have an account, you can upload many works of your own. No, you cannot steal anyone else's work. That's plagiarism. And….plagiarism is bad. If you do it, you will be excused as an art thief. And you absolutely don't want that to happen.

Even if you aren't an artist, really, you can do so many other submissions, besides art. You can use the program Miku Miku Dance.

And really, I'm very sorry….I don't feel like explaining it right now. Please, please forgive me.

m(_ _)m

You can do many other things such as: Photography, Cosplay, and Writing.

All forms of art are usually allowed in there. There is mainly either Fanwork or Original Work. Which is good, of course.

**-[2] Groups**

Groups, they are basically like fan clubs of DeviantART. They are first founded by someone, than artwork is added on. A bunch of artwork, to be exact. Well…all you do is join it, watch it and other stuff.

You can also get a Supergroup membership and have all of these new features. One of the frequent DeviantART groups that I look at is the Vocaloid Fanclub. I may or may not help them. You will never know. Very sorry about that.

Ahhh, I don't really have an account on there, but whatever.

**-[3] Ask-Blank.**

Hmm? You only thought that they were only Ask Blogs on Tumblr? No, they are everywhere. Er…more likely on Fanfiction, Tumblr, and DeviantART. DeviantART have ask accounts for a character, and you can ask them many questions.

**-[4] Plz Accounts**

Er…..to put it out of text talk, Please Accounts. They are basically accounts that just make an icon. How you make them are DeviantART are, :icon_You insert the account in herewithaplz:_

Er…..basically there is a bunch of plz accounts out there; it is most frequently used in comments or descriptions. They can be either funny, or stupid looking. There is even a group that gathers all of the plz accounts for you. If you want to find them, I suggest looking there.

* * *

Ah, I think that's all I have for DeviantART….now moving onto Pixiv.

* * *

**Pixiv**

Pixiv is basically the same as DeviantART. You can say that it's the Japanese version of DeviantART, but it's more for only SOME social activity…..Ah…well, I haven't really went on Pixiv for a while so I don't really know what's on there now….Well, that's all I have for it.

**Piapro**

There isn't really any other Fanart. All of the Fanart on here are Vocaloid Fanart. It is owned by Crypton, after all. And Crypton would have to get permission in order to have any type of Fanart of a Vocaloid outside of their company.

**Zerochan**

Most of the pictures on here come from anywhere, really. It's basically Fanart all gathered in one place. There are much different type of tags, different fandoms and categories. You can get many pictures from here. Unfortunately, you probably cannot contact the artist here. You would probably have to go on Pixiv to ask for permission. Sometimes, you'll see the artist on the tags.

* * *

Ah…Looks like that I have done all of them. Sorry if this hasn't reached your expectations.

H-Here's the Japanese Dictionary!

* * *

**Japanese (Romaji) to English**

Kokoro- Heart

Kiseki- Miracle

Watashi- I. This is usually used when referring to you. …Which of course, you always refer to yourself.

Aisu- Yes, this is Ice. The Japanese Vocaloid, KAITO may scream this sometimes. Just so you know, everyone….eheh…

Minna- Everyone.  
Ohayo- Used while saying, "Good Morning."

Oishii- Meaning 'Delicious.'

Hai- Means 'Okay.'

Itai!- Is yelled out when you get hurt. More like the Japanese Equivalent of 'Ouch!'

Seiyuu- A Japanese Voice Actor.

A-Ah….I hope that I helped you know how to understand weaboos. Just don't use these words on your own. Otherwise, you would probably be defying lesson one. And I don't think you want to do that.

Well…Goodbye for now.

Or, if you want to know some more words…..You can always just ask me, or you can use…Google.

* * *

_A/N: Yes. Ohshit. I had to start searching up some of this stuff. S-SORRY FOR CUSSING IN MY AUTHOR NOTES!_

_It's just my Romano-ness…*Le sulk.*_

_Well, anyways. Hope you enjoyed! :D_


End file.
